A Unlocked Heart
by Starlightfan800
Summary: The three lights return to Earth to find a shocking discovery for their leader. ONE-SHOTER!


1A Unlocked Heart

Summary-Seiya, Taiki and Yaten return to Earth once more to see how everyone is doing. Seiya discovers a surprise.

Fighter, Healer and Maker stood before their princess. She didn't have her typical dress on today, it was just a pure red dress that wasn't see through. "My Starlights," she started. "I have a surprise for you today."

"Surprise?" Healer asked looking at Fighter and Maker confused. "What kind of surprise?"

"Since it's eight years since you have become a team and two that you've gone to Earth," she trailed off leaving the three anxious lights just hanging. "I am sending you to Earth for awhile, see how your old friends are doing."

"But Princess!" Healer said and the space turned black and melted. Next before they knew it, the three of them were on the streets of Tokyo. "Kore wa..."

"Tokyo," Taiki finished. "How did we get back here? I don't understand." Suddenly, the three of looked at themselves. Last time when coming to Earth, they gained male bodies. Yaten was spazzing about how she had to give up make-up, high heels and cute stuff.

"We're..." Seiya said shocked looking down. Their bodies stayed the same, no change what-so-ever.

"Still..." Yaten said a little shocked like Seiya.

"Female," Taiki said not as shocked as the other two. "Since the Earth's atmosphere is-" Seiya cut Taiki off by placing her hand over the taller girls mouth.

"Shut up miss smarty-pants," Seiya said. "We're on Earth now so shush up! I'm going to go find Odango! Hurry, hurry!" Seiya ran out in the street with her black ponytail flying behind her. Seiya had black leggings on with white ballets along with a black shirt that said "Girls Kick Ass."

"Oi, oi," Taiki said. Taiki had on black shirt and long skirt with tie-die on it and black sandals. Yaten had a green tight short skirt, green boots, a black belt and a black shirt. "Seiya, matte. We're not like you...childish."

"Shut up!" Seiya yelled. "Come on, come on! I can fell Odango's shine! Come on!" Seiya kept running, Yaten and Taiki ran after their careless leader.

&#&#&&^#&^#^&#^#^^#&&#^&#^&#&^^#&^#^&#^&#^&#

"Ami-chan, how do you solve this one?" Makoto asked. The girls were at their study group for entrance exams for good colleges and universities. This was the first time Rei had to do them.

"Mou, this is boring," Rei said as she saw Usagi reading an old Sailor V manga.

"Geez, Minako-chan!" Usagi laughed and said at the same time. "These writers don't know you at all! You should've talked to them or something, ha ha!" Rei took the book and threw it across the room. "What was that for?" Usagi got up from her spot and rushed over to the book. "Daijobu?"

"Really Usagi-chan?" Rei asked sweat dropping. Suddenly, Rei heard her grandfather talking. "Oi, what's going on?" Everyone got up, Usagi was first but Rei tripped over Usagi's leg and everyone fell on top of Usagi. "GET UP, USAGI!"

"GET OFF ME REI!" Usagi spazzed.

"Everyone, calm down," Ami said along with Makoto.

#(#(#(#((#(#(#(#(#(#*&%#&*%&*%*&#%&*%&*#&*%#&*#%&*

Meanwhile outside the shrine...

"Wouldn't you girls like to become miko's?" Rei's grandfather asked the three lights.

"No, we're okay," Yaten told the man looking off into the distance. "We're just visiting town anyway, you know? We don't need jobs here."

"We already have jobs in our other town," Taiki said nodding. "So we don't want to be so stressed. We came just for a break, our boss said it would be relaxing."

"Sou ka," the short old man said. "Well, come in here for some tea. Would you like me to get my granddaughter in our shrines relaxation technique. It will take away aging wrinkles." Yaten looked pleased, she didn't want to get old and get wrinkles!

"That would be great!" Yaten said sounding like Seiya for a moment. "Come on guys!" Yaten dragged Seiya and Taiki inside. There were three mats seat out, they were the colour of roses beautiful red.

"REI!" said Rei's grandfather opening the door finding the girls looking at him confused. "You are to show our guests the relaxation technique." Rei sighed and the girls followed her to a small room to see three girls with matching ponytails. One girl with black hair, another with brown and the last girl with silver hair.

"Mako-chan, don't they remind you of something?" Usagi whispered to Makoto as the taller girl nodded. The three lights had their eyes closed until now they opened them scared to death.

"Is this a dream?" Yaten asked as Seiya fell backwards off the mat her head making a huge thump sound.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rei asked, suddenly the door opened and she saw grandfather.

"Rei, don't be so rude," her grandfather told her. "These pretty young ladies came here to learn the ways of our shrine. Treat them with respect."

"Hai, hai, hai," Rei said rubbing the back of her neck. Minako peered out the door watching the eechi grandfather go away. After she gave Rei the thumbs up that he was gone, Rei turned back to the three lights. "How did you guys get here?"

"Seiya there felt Usagi-san's shrine," Taiki said before Yaten could make some comment. Seiya had finally sit up, Usagi ran and hugged her. Seiya felt a blush heat up.

"Seiya, I missed you!" Usagi said still hugging the girl getting tighter and tigther.

"Anyone want to fill me in?" Taiki whispered to the other inners.

"Mamoru-san died, she's been lonely," Makoto whispered. "We'll tell you later."

"Come on, Seiya," Usagi said happily. "You can come to my house for tea!" Usagi said grabbing Seiya's hand. "COME ON! COME ON! We need to catch up!"

"Usagi!" Rei said as Usagi turned her head with a sweat drop and wide eyes overlapping her face with tiny pupils. "We're in the middle of a study group."

"Let's cancel it today," Minako said happily. "Nee, Ami-chan!" Ami just nodded.

"We're leaving!" Usagi said as she kept pulling Seiya.

"Seiya still loves her?" Minako asked when the two had left and we're going down the stairs possibly by now. The two lights nodded together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Odango, I can make the tea," Seiya said. "Don't worry." Usagi had tripped when walking on the pavement, she scrapped her knees. "While it's on, I'll wash your cuts out more." Seiya wet a cloth that was on the table as Usagi continued to cry. "Oi, oi. Relax."

Seiya wet the blue cloth and came over to Usagi who was on the couch. She dabbed the cut with cold water and Usagi screamed a little which Seiya found cute. After, the black-haired girl put white bandages on it. Usagi looked like she had knee pads on. "Are you okay now, my princess?"

"Princess?" Usagi asked a little confused. "What do you mean, I thought you princess was Kakyuu?"

"I mean my princess personally, Kakyuu is my princess princess." Seiya said not truly understanding her own sentence. The tea was done and Seiya got up to get it. "Here, here!" Seiya handed Usagi a cup of tea. It seemed as if Usagi's pain went away. The two talked, talked and talked!

"So no enemies what-so-ever?" Seiya asked taking the last sip of her tea.

"No, what about Kinmoku-sei?" the blond asked her friend. Lately, Usagi had felt stronger feelings for Seiya. It was a year ago she found out that she truly loved Seiya. This was the perfect moment to say so.

"Nothing at all," Seiya said smiling. Seiya poured herself another cup of tea from the pot and spilt some on her shirt. "Shitmatta! Odango, can I borrow a shirt?" Usagi nodded and brought out a white t-shirt for Seiya. "Thanks." Usagi didn't move, so Seiya stood up and removed her shirt. "So, where's Mamoru-san? You're Mamo-chan?" Seiya slipped the shirt over her head.

"He...died..." Usagi said looking sad. Seiya turned around to see her crying a little. "Gomen ne for crying to make you worry." Seiya sat back down on the couch.

"No, I should be sorry for bringing it up," Seiya said. "Do say anything like Yaten use to say that she'd never love again." Seiya placed her hands on Usagi's.

"I don't need to," Usagi said as her tears cleared up surprising Seiya.

"Huh?" Seiya asked confused.

"Because...because...I have another love," she said smiling.

"Who is he?" Seiya asked feeling a little down hearted. Her chances with Usagi would be zippo forever.

"No, it's a she," Usagi said as Seiya looked at her. "It's you." Seiya felt a blush rise.

"Me...me?" she asked. When the hell did that happen?

"Come on, I want to discuss it with you in a lot of detail," Usagi said winking at Seiya. It was Seiya's moment! She got up with Usagi and followed her. She shut the door behind her and the two climbed on the bed.

Tee-hee! Once again, a one shotter! I will be updating stories a.s.a.p!


End file.
